


every girl crazy 'bout a sharp-dressed man

by Dresupi



Series: Fool Me Once; Fool Me Twice (April Fool's Crack Smut) [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Crack, Darcyland April Fool's Smut Challenge, F/M, Hair-pulling, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Mirror Sex, Smut, capes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy and Steve are visiting Asgard as respective parts of Jane and Thor's wedding party.The traditional Asgardian garb arouses some feelings.  Nice feelings.  All the good feelings.Posted for the Darcyland April Fool's Smut Challenge, Day 10: Must include a cape!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read about the Smut Challenge [here](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157863665183/hey-guys-have-you-ever-wanted-a-reason-to).

 

Let it be said about Asgardian weddings.  They were long as hell and formal as all get out.  

But the clothes?  

Darcy hummed in appreciation when Steve approached the bed, still in his authentic Asgardian garb from being one of Thor’s groomsmen.  

He arched an eyebrow and reached down to run his hand over her hip.  “Want me to keep it on? Flex for you?”  

She took her lip between her teeth and nodded vigorously.  “Yeah...I mean...maybe take off the necessary stuff...but leave the cape?”   

He chuckled and reached for the fastening on one of the pauldrons.  “That, I can do.”  

The chest plate and the pauldrons came off in rapid succession before he crawled up the absolutely enormous bed with her.  His hands skimmed her body, still hidden by the thin lavender gown she’d worn as Jane’s maid of honor.  Still hidden, but just barely.  The gown was made of some gossamer-like-fabric that was nearly translucent.  She’d worn a wrap around her shoulders that had covered all the important bits, but that wrap had been thrown somewhere in the room when they’d entered it, slightly buzzed from the reception.

He let his fingers caress her through the fabric.  She could feel his body heat, but not the whorls and callouses of his fingertips.  His touch glided over her, making her ache with want and kind of want to toss this dress down to the Land of Cast-Off Clothing.  Friction had its place in the bedroom, after all. And this dress had worked hard today.  It deserved a vacation as much as her wrap had.  

She sat up, tugging the gown up and over her head, silently thanking the Asgardian seamstress who had so thoughtfully made a perfectly fitting gown with no zippers, no hooks, no clasps that somehow formed to her body and made her look worthy of being here.  

She tossed it down on the floor and Steve’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of her nude body.  

Oh yeah...also magic Asgardian clothes erased the need for bras or panties.  SO COOL.  

Steve leaned forward and captured her lips, bracketing her head with his arms.  The cape covered both of them as he made good use of his All-American mouth on hers.  His teeth nipped at her bottom lip, his tongue swiped into her mouth, teasing hers.  She couldn’t do anything but moan into the kiss and let him swallow the sounds.      

The cotton tunic he was wearing underneath everything had stayed on, so Darcy just rucked it up around his waist so she could wrap her legs around him.

Looked like underwear just wasn’t a thing people did here on Asgard.  And it kind of surprised her that wholesome Steve Rogers was going commando.  She arched her eyebrow and rocked her hips up against him.  “Hello there.”  

His grin was crooked and his cheeks were flushed when he replied.  “Hello yourself…”  

She let her hands slide down his back to firmly grip the Ass That Saved the World.  (Okay, maybe the ass didn’t save the world, but it certainly got Steve around.  And Steve saved the world.  More than once, so…)  

Darcy smiled mischievously before gently swatting said world-saving ass.  “How’s the cape treating you?”  

“I think the question is...how is it treating you?”  Steve tilted his head slightly to their right, where a large mirror covered the wall.  He flipped the cape over so she could see them underneath.  Her naked body pinned beneath his nearly naked one.  Her hands gripping his ass cheeks, his hand slinking down between them.  

He leaned down to kiss her neck, nip at her throat while taking himself in hand.  Lining himself up, he pressed forward.  

Darcy’s mouth fell open and she moaned as he filled her, her head falling back on the pillow.  

He thrust into her, pausing only to hitch her knees back so he could go deeper.  She alternated between watching him and watching  _ them _ in the mirror.  He straightened both of her legs, propping her feet on his shoulders while he thrust into her.  The cape was...god, it was a sight.  He looked like a viking or something.  She almost wished he was taking her from behind, maybe pulling her hair a little…

“Steve…” she murmured, bringing her legs down from his shoulders so she could reach him.  She cupped his cheek in her hand.   

“Hmm?”  His hips slowed,  “You okay?  Is this--?”  

“Mmmm, I’m great, babe...I was just wondering if maybe you could...get behind me?” She bit her bottom lip.  “Maybe...get a little bit...rougher?” 

Smiling, he replied, “I’ll do whatever you want, Darcy…”  

He hissed when he pulled out of her, waiting for her to flip over on all fours.  She shook out her hair and glanced back coyly at him from over her shoulder.  She tossed her hair again.  “Might wanna...hang on?”  She winked.  

Steve took the hint, pulling her hair back at the nape of her neck and wrapping it around his wrist like a rope.  She had a lot of hair and god, this felt good.  

He pressed into her again, his hips snapping a little more forcefully as he tugged on her hair, forcing her head to look forward.  The pain sent little tingles all over her body and she couldn’t help but moan when he tugged again.  

“Like that?”  he asked, raising his eyebrows.  “You’ll tell me if it’s too much?”  

“Mmm,” she agreed.  Most of the stuff they did was pretty vanilla, but they used the stoplight system for anything remotely kinky.  And this hair pulling thing of hers was definitely kinky.  

Mostly because Steve was definitely strong enough to possibly do a little damage if he yanked too hard, so he felt better knowing there was a clear cut way she could stop him.  

He pulled once more, forcing her head back as he sped up his thrusting.  She could hear their skin slapping together and she glanced over towards the mirror, tilting her head slightly.  

Steve yanked again, causing her to groan just as he turned her head towards the mirror.  Her back was arched, her hair was in his fist, her mouth was open and her eyes...god, she looked wrecked.  

She felt it too.  

He still had that tunic and cape on, his hips thrusting away into her.  He arched an eyebrow.  “Like that?”  

“Yes…” she moaned, her voice echoing in the large room.   

Darcy could feel the stirrings of an orgasm start to flutter around her lower abdomen, so she licked her fingers and slid them down to circle her clit.  

Steve groaned at the sight, bucking a little more forcefully into her.  The bed shook, but apparently there were no springs in this mattress, because there was no squeaking going on.  

He fucked himself into her, his eyes never leaving their reflection in the mirror as he drove her to an intense orgasm.  One that made her legs shake and her thighs quiver.  Made her tingle all over.   

She called out his name repeatedly.  Over and over again.   _ Steve.  Steve. Steve. _

His thrusting grew erratic, his body quaking with his own release as he released her hair.  She leaned forward, her ass still in the air as he thrust through his end, his hands coming to rest gently on her hips.  

“I like that cape,” she murmured into the mattress, gasping when he pulled out of her.  

“Me too,” he agreed, while reaching up to unfasten it.  He tossed it aside and rolled over onto his back beside her. He opened his arms and pulled her close to his side, fingers stroking lazily up and down her back. “Might have to add one to my uniform or something…”   

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), if that's a thing you do. <3


End file.
